Something Fragile
by TwinKoi
Summary: I had the horrible urge to write some father/son bonding fluff between Tim and Bruce. No warnings, just pure fluff.


The dull rumble of the rain could be heard even from the belly of the Bat Cave, only adding to the dreary and moody atmosphere. And the air was only getting cooler as the hour got later, making Tim eager to get out of his soaked uniform.

"I think it's safe to call it a night early, no one is out tonight," Bruce's deep voice echoed softly of the walls. Tim smiled with a nod, wiping his wet bangs back from his face. Goosebumps rose up across his skin as the icy raindrops found their way under the collar of his cape, sliding down his neck and back.

"Yeah, soon you'll need a boat to get anywhere." Tim's smile only grew wider as he heard the little chuckle from Bruce. It was getting easier to get the older man to smile and even laugh. It was a small victory.

Heading to the bathroom, Tim stripped off his soaking suit, hanging it carefully over the tub to drip dry. Grabbing a clean, fluffy towel from the rack, he instantly melted into the soft warmth. He took his time rubbing his hair dry, waiting for the feeling to return to his fingers and toes again.

He was glad he remembered to leave behind clothing to change into, slipping on the loose pajama bottoms and an over-sized hoodie. A sigh escaped him, tucking his hands into the overly large sleeves, cocooned in warmth.

By the time he shuffled out of the bathroom, Bruce had already changed and sitting at the main computer console, dressed in simple gray sweatpants and sweatshirt. Tim slowly approached him, his bare feet padding softly across the stone floor, immediately alerting Bruce of his presence.

"Alfred brought down tea if you'd like some," the older man said, gesturing with a head tilt to the tray resting by his elbow.

"That sounds really nice about now," Tim eagerly picked up a mug, holding it close and breathing in the sweet steam. Glancing up at the giant screen above them, he frowned, seeing the numerous police reports pulled up. "Any sightings of our guy?"

"None, I think he got wind we're on his tail," Bruce said in a grim tone, taking a sip of his black coffee.

"One of our informants probably tipped him off." Tim leaned against the arm of Bruce's chair, watching and studying the screen for any clues.

Bruce grunted in agreement, "The problem is find that someone."

"My guess would be someone close to him. Someone that has something to gain out of protecting him. Like an ex-girlfriend or drug buddy," Tim explained, leaning over Bruce to access the keyboard, pulling up some files.

Bruce smiled fondly as he watched Tim sort through the files, patting his lap for Tim to sit, rather than straining to reach the keys. So enthralled in his work, Tim barely batted an eye as he shifted into Bruce's lap, wriggling for a moment to get comfortable before relaxing.

There was an air of peace around them, like an odd little bubble of comfort and warmth surrounding them. They both knew it was there; their relationship edging the line of father and son again, but neither of them wanted to bring it up. Afraid that mentioning it would break whatever fragile bond was forming between them.

Tim stifled a yawn after an hour of searching, leaning back against Bruce's broad chest in defeat. "I give up, there is nothing on this guy," Tim sighed. rubbing at his tired eyes.

"We will have to do this the old fashion way and question people on the streets. Tomorrow," Bruce added with a tone of amusement, seeing that Tim was on the verge of falling asleep right there in his lap.

Tim's head lolled back onto Bruce's shoulder, his body turning slightly to curl up against the older man. "I don't know why I'm so tired…" Tim trailed off, finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes open.

Bruce merely chuckled, slipping his arms under Tim, lifting the small boy with ease as he stood. "We better get you to bed, hm?" Bruce's only answer was steady, soft breathing against his collar; Tim already dead asleep. A fond smile appeared on Bruce's lips as he carefully carried the boy to his room, making sure not to disturb his well deserved sleep.


End file.
